Bulletproof Love
by The Seeker of Souls
Summary: When Yugi gets shoot Yami will be there for him, no matter what. REVISED! Please read if you read before!


Running through the rain Yami had to get the boy to the hospital. He was badly beaten because of his skills, people said that he cheated. As he reached the hospital doors the last little bit of life slipped out of the young one's body. Yami ran to the nearest nurse.

"Nurse please help, he need attention, now!" Yami said in tears.

"Oh dear, what happened to the young man?" She asked as she rushed him the nearest opened hospital bed.

"He got beaten up and shot, I was walking and"

"No need to explain now, Doctor!" She yelled at the man standing there in a long white jacket ten feet down the hall. As the man ran down the hall Yami grabbed Yugi's limp hand.

"Yugi you got to stay with me, or I'll go too" Yami whispered. As the three of them ran down the hall other nurses joined and asked Yami more questions than he could possibly answer. The doctor yelled orders and the nurses ran off the rooms and came back with things to help the poor soul. As they found a room nurses hooked him up to an I.V and machine that monitors his heart. They rubbed metal slats together and pressed them down onto Yugi's chest making his chest rise and fall very slowly, and soft repeating sound emitted from the machine and the young soul lived again. But as the soul became unbalanced Yami got pushed from the room to pace in the waiting area. Both index fingers lay on his lips as he tracked the same line over and over. Over the intercom nurses were called to Yugi's room. Scrabbling was going in and out of his room, Yami peeked around the corner to see such thing. Two older male doctors stood outside Yugi's room. One looked stressed and the other angry. What was going on? One of them turn and stared to walk towards Yami, as he reached Yami he gave out a big sigh.

"The young man has to go into surgery he's losing a lot of blood from the shot to the thigh, we'll tell you when it's over he should be stable after words"

"But doctor what happened?" Yami asked.

The doctor sighed and turned back around to face the worried Yami "Look kid he got shot from the left side the bullet entered the thigh for the same side, and from the looks of it, it shattered part of the bone, we'll have to go in and staple it back together" Then the doctor turned and left for Yugi.

Another hour of pacing made Yami insane. He finally went to a vending machine and searched the possible idea for a snack, but nothing. Yami dialed Tea's number but quickly hung up, afraid of what her reaction might be. He then called Joey, two rings loudly buzzed into Yami's ear then a yawn.

"Hello?" the tired Brooklyn accent was strong Yami looked up at the clock on the wall 1:33 it read.

"Hey joey it's Yami"

"The hell are you calling me for?" He asked, irritated. Anyone that was being woken from a slumber at this early in the morning would be very angry.

"I'm at the hospital, look Yugi got, got"

"Got what?" Joey perked up.

"Shot." Yami said then dead silence.

"WHAT?" Joey almost screamed.

"In the thigh, he's in surgery now, I'm going insane, please I know Yugi will love to see you when he wakes up"

"I'm there" Joey said.

"Thanks" Then Yami hung up. A security guard stood in the corner both hands lightly on his belt. Yami nodded slightly at him and he returned with a slighter nod.

A twenty minutes later as Yami sat in his seat he heard the elevator slowly rising to his floor. The doors opened and Joey rushed out, looking around spastically. He ran up to Yami, Joey wore a white jacket and green shirt. He looked stressed and scared. From the looks of it he was far from sitting, closer to pacing.

"Oh man, do you know who would have done this to the poor guy?" Joey asked.

"No, I heard a gunshot then I saw Yugi laying there, we were supposed to meat up in front of the ice cream shop but all he made it to, was the alley, I don't know why he would go back there, he knows the danger" Yami said reliving the nightmare that became reality. Yami held his head and grabbed his hair almost pulling it out.

"Man chill, he'll be fine he's in good hands" Joey said with a smile. Yami shook his head.

"No I should have been with him" Yami said in tears once more, Joey was the only that knew about the romantic interest between the two. Joey was the only really that they could go to and cry or complain. Joey had no problem with it; he had his eyes set on the rich Kaiba for months. He knew how it felt. He sat beside Yami and stared at him, he didn't know what to say but once he knew what to say he wouldn't shut up. He didn't want to put Yami through that. Yami had so much on his mind, who shot Yugi and if Yugi was going to wake remembering him. Would Yugi want Yami to be there, of course what was he thinking?

Yami was woken to Joey yelling at him to wake.

"YAMI!" Joey shook his shoulders. Yami squirmed and snorted as he snapped his head up.

"What?" Yami asked he then noticed that the nurse that he first got help from was standing there with a grin on her face.

"The child is in his room the surgery was a success, but he's still a sleep; do want to come sit in a more comfortable chair?" She asked. Yami smiled and nodded. As he reached Yugi's room time seemed to slow down as he laid his eyes in the soul, he had stitches across his forehead. His left thigh was wrapped, where he got the surgery. The sound for my machine made the southing sound of life. Yugi lay there peacefully. Yami stood over Yugi scratches covered Yugi where he tried to defend himself. Yami was relived but angry at whoever did this to Yugi. Yami fell to his knees by the bed.

"I-I'll leave you guys alone" The nurse said leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Joey came up behind Yami and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"At least he's a live Yami" Yami didn't want to say anything. He stared at the rising and falling of Yugi's chest. After words Yami paced, every so often he stopped and watched Yugi and his motionless body.

A sleep again Yami was woken by screaming. He jumped and Yugi was struggling to get out of the needles and I.V's he was hooked up to, like he was having a bad dream. Yami ran to his side.

"Yugi; boy calm down!" Yami held him down, after a bit Yugi stopped. He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was and so happy to see Yami. He smiled as he saw Yami. Yami smiled as he saw Yugi smiled.

"Yami, wh-where am I?" Yugi asked.

"You got shot, you're in the hospital you got surgery" Yami explained. Yugi looked down at his thigh and grabbed it. Yami grabbed Yugi's hands.

"You're ok now" Yami said. Yugi looked back up at him and put his hand on Yami's cheek. His eyes were perfect and he couldn't be happier to be here with Yami despite the condition of his body. Yami placed his hand on top of the small hand on his cheek. Yami then placed his forehead on Yugi's smelling Yugi's sweet scent. Yami was now whole; he couldn't be happier to see Yugi and will cherish Yugi for the rest of his life. Yami then lightly pecked Yugi's lips. Yugi wanted more but Yami stopped him.

"Not now, you've got to get better" Yami whispered.

Two months later Yugi was sitting at home still having scratches across his face, flipping through the endless amount of channels on the T.V. Yami came in a plopped down beside him, he placed his hand on Yugi's leg.

"Anything on?" Yami asked.

"nope" Yugi said then throwing the remote on the couch.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I tell you every other hour I feel fine, are you going to be asking me this for the rest of my life?" Yugi said turning towards Yami. Yami shook his head.

"No, as long as you show it"

Yugi tipped his head. "How?"

Yami rubbed his cheek on Yugi's "Screw me" He whispered. Yugi then crawled on top of Yami and placed the first kiss on Yami's lips since the hospital. He explored the king's mouth and moaned as he did it he was so happy to be doing this. Yami loosened up and laid back on his back, having Yugi on top of him. Yami ripped off his clothes and rolled his hips, grinding up against Yugi's legs. Yami missed this; whenever Yugi would pull back for a breath Yami would smash his lips back into Yugi's. Knowing what Yami wanted Yugi slipped out of his clothes and continued to kiss Yami, he slowly worked down his neck and to his breast. He kissed it softly. Then he went back up to his neck and suckled, Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi. He dug his nails in Yugi's sides, loving every moment. Yugi grunted to the wonderful pain of Yami's nails.

"Ready?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. Then Yami slowly put himself inside into Yugi, this was going way to quickly Yugi, but he didn't mind. He winced and his eyes teared. Yami slowly let out a sigh. Rolling his hips slowly them faster, hitting Yugi prostate. Yugi knocked back his head, and yelled, in enjoyment. For a while Yugi could take it, but since he had been wounded he fell fast. Laying on top of Yami he panted, Yami felt so bubbly inside. Yami laid one last kiss on Yugi's temple.

"Was that enough?" Yugi said between breaths. Yami nodded and fell asleep.


End file.
